


War Boys

by russianred



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:38:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianred/pseuds/russianred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>who knows how to die historic?</p>
            </blockquote>





	War Boys

the boys begin  
on a summer's day  
wheels are chosen and clear is the way  
as they're told to die historic.

the cars are oiled  
and raring to go  
the wheels adjusted just right, just so  
as they scream, "we'll die historic."

the first chase begins  
with an engine scream  
their sight of the road like a vision or dream  
and they try to die historic.

the boys will end  
on a summer's day  
wheels are stolen and hasty the way  
who knows how to die historic?

the order is called  
and the race is begun  
hundreds of cars to the outcast, the one  
and too many die ‘historic.'

the grind of metal  
the sting of sand  
the realization that what makes a man  
is far from dying historic.

the warmth in darkness  
the chill in light  
a place where there no longer is cause to fight  
because true Valhalla is not reward for being historic.  
it is consolation for years of forced heroics.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my little poem. I wrote this the day after I saw Fury Road, and it's unedited since then. Looking back, I would change a lot, but I figured it would be a nice piece to get up first here. I would love some constructive criticism if you could spare the time!
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
